


Unlikely Traitor

by Nat_Snips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Betrayal, F/M, Force Visions, Hux is Not Nice, Jedi Rey, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Parent(s), May the Force Be With You, Mind Control, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Tags May Change, The Force, There isnt even a word to describe Hux, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Snips/pseuds/Nat_Snips
Summary: Star Killer Base is destroyed, and the Resistance is Strong. As more and more systems join the Resistance the greater threat it becomes to the First Order.Luke Skywalker has been found and is training Rey, who is believed to be The Last Jedi. But Luke isn't the hero Rey expected him to be. The Resistance sent a ship to Ahch-to to deliver supplies to Luke and Rey.Worries grow as the ship never arrives, and no trace of it can be found anywhere. The princess of the Resistance continues to find herself in a life or death situation as she tries to escape her captures, and get home to the Resistance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been working on for three years. I try to post as much as I can but I'm 16 and in High School so just subscribe and bookmark it and you will know when I post. Please ask questions in the comments below and leave ideas or anything you want to say. Please Enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.......

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away........**

Star Killer Base is destroyed. The Resistance is strong. More systems continue to join the Resistance in the fight against the First Order. The First Order is aware of its growth and plans to destroy it before it becomes a threat to the Order’s survival.

The great Luke Skywalker has been found by Rey, a scavenger from Jakku. Luke has agreed to train Rey but only to show her why the beloved Jedi should end leaving Rey lost and confused. A ship full of supplies and piloted by a small crew and the Princess of the Resistance is sent to Ahch-To do deliver supplies to Skywalker and Rey.

Worries grow as the ship disappears without a trace. And the now missing Princess of the Resistance continues to find herself in a life or death situation as she tries to escape her captures and get home to the Resistance….


	2. The Crash

Peace is a dream for most systems in the galaxy. Most of the planets in the core nothing but politics and constant fights between people. Stupid fights. Fights about things like; who gets to have the last mynock leg, or who gets what girl in the Sulestian’s bar. Travel to the mid rim which isn’t as bad, but politics are still getting people killed. _Say a Bothan agrees with the Resistance and a Twilick agrees with the First Order. That conversation would end in a funeral for either the Twilick or Bothan and in that fight, the Bothan is almost promised a win before the fight would even start._ The outer rim is nor better or worse. Most of it is First Order space. What isn't First Order space is crime and black-market slavery. You only end up there one of three ways. One, your already there and you can’t get out. Two, your just plain stupid and looking for an idiotic way to turn yourself into stardust. Or three you are a prisoner to the First Order and trying to escape. And that’s why she is here; Avi Tafen, princess of the Resistance, sitting in a tie fighter. She had not thought her plan through. Actually, there was no plan, she acted on instinct. She had a chance to escape, she took it. A medical droid had been checking on her by order of General Hux before the Knights of Ren came back for another round of torture. The droid had removed her restraints and she ran for it. She jumped into the first ship she saw and launched herself into the void of unknown space. She had never had the chance to fly a one-man fighter. She was always in the back of the ship in her own private quarters. It's not like she had never been in an x-wing or in a cockpit. She knew how to work everything in most of the Resistance ships. But the First Order had high-tech cockpits and technology that looked like only a droid would know how to fly.

_Blast it. Kriff. First Order technology. I'm going to crash, die, or blow up. I’m going to kill myself. If I knew I was going to die I would have just stayed in my cell. I must live, I've made it this far._

The thought of it made her sick. She'd been missing for three days now. All she wanted was to go back home. To her father. To the safety of the Resistance. Instead, she was here. Where here was, she didn't know. She was wherever the First Order had taken her. As she banged her fist against the console in frustration a thought crossed her mind, a thought far worse than exploding or crashing.

_If I do survive the crash what will keep him from finding me?  What will keep him or one of his Knights from breaking another rib? Or worse killing me? Leia had told her stories when she was younger about fighting the Empire and staying strong. If Leia had gone through that and stayed strong so could she. She would do it. For the resistance._

Red flames surrounded the ship as it entered the atmosphere of who knew what barren planet. Avi closed her eyes hoping to wake up and it all be a nightmare. But no such luck. The ship slammed into the ground, splitting in two as it did. Avi unbuckled and started following crash procedures. She didn’t even think she knew crash procedures but apparently sitting in the back of flight and survival class at the resistance when she was bored, and her father was busy. She acted on instinct and began to crawl toward the light that was just a few feet in front of her. But the ship was engulfed in flames, and her lungs were filling with smoke, fast. And her vision was starting to fade. "No," she cried in between coughs and wet sobby tears.

_Come on Avi, keep……._

Before she could even finish her thought her body went limp, and her mind was plunged into darkness. Avi was dead.

-0-0-0-

It was peaceful and quiet. It made Temmin think of Akiva. The clear blue rivers, the green forest, the ancient palaces, the catacombs, the abandoned droid factory.

"Akiva, Akiva my home." Temmin began to flash in and out of flashbacks as his x-wing traveled through hyperspace.

_Temmin. He's in his shop being attacked by Surrot's men. A strange cloaked figure "his mom" saving him. Then the syringe in his neck. His droid, Mr. Bones saving them from Stormtroopers. The crowd of Akivians surrounding the Satraps palace as he led his friends through the catacombs and into a trap. The stormtroopers throwing him off the roof._

"No," Temmin yells trying to stop the memories.

_Han Solo, Kashyyyk._

"Dad," Temmin cries. Temmin’s astromech starts to beep trying to check in on him but Temmin doesn’t know. He is oblivious, lost in his memories and the droids’ beeps just bounce right off his brain.

_Temmin is running. Running toward Mon Mothma and his mom as the guards chased him when Temmin was only trying to warn them of the events to come. His Dad holding a blaster to Temmin's heart. Jakku. Jakku, his mom Norra Wexely abandoning the ship with Jas Emari. Leia pregnant. Han refusing to help rescue his mom._

They all flash so fast, and Temmin starts to cry. He grabs his helmet and shuts his eyes begging it to stop.

_He steals an x-wing. Jakku. The Ravanger. Grand Admiral Rea Slone. Stormtroopers. Wedge. Jas. Sinjar. Mr. Bones._

"No!" The flashbacks stop, and just in time. Temmin couldn't watch his dad die again. Temmin jumped as the x-wing's hyperspace lights beep and flash. He pushes the button and the ship jumps out of hyperspace. He turns on his commlink.

"Wedge,” Temmin’s’ voice cracks and he pause holding back tears. “Wedge you there."

"Loud and clear Snap," Wedge answers.

"Let's bring it home Wedge," Temmin says trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Temmin sits in his x-wing mind blank, as he follows Wedge in his x-wing. They enter the atmosphere of D’Qar and disappear.

-0-0-0-

Kylo Ren stormed through the control bridge doors. As always, the room fell silent. Everybody knew to avoid the Sith at all cost. If they hear him coming, they go silent and back as far away as possible. Kylo Ren ignored the gesture as it was all normal. His prey stood at the end of the control bridge. A short red-haired General. It took all the self-control he, had not to kill him.

General Hux knew why Ren was there and he knew he was mad. Hux pushed his fear aside and turned around to face Kylo Ren, trying not to look at the scar on his face.

"General, where is the princess," Kylo asked. Kylo Ren knew very well where the princess was. But knowing that her escape was Hux’s' fault, he couldn't help but rub his mistake in his face. He enjoyed watching the General struggle and squirm over his embarrassment.

"She escaped," Hux answered trying to sound confident. Kylo Ren is like a bomb hit him in the wrong way, and boom.

"No! No! How could you let her get away? If she gets back to the Resistance we will have no chance of destroying them!"

"She stole a fighter from the hanger." Kylo Ren was mad and walked forward until Hux was cornered. Everybody in the room stared at the scene unfolding even though they see it every day it was always still amusing to watch.

"I know she escaped General. I did not ask how she escaped. I asked how you let her!" Kylo Ren sensed the eyes in the room staring at him and backed away. The last thing he wanted was another talk from Snoke about arguing with Hux. As Ren thought he became confused. "How could she know how to fly a ship she is only eleven?"

 

"Well, she did not make it far. We believe the ship crashed on Jakku somewhere in the Goazon Badlands. Shall I dispatch a team to Jakku to retrieve the girl?" Hux asked swallowing his fear.

"No! I will go myself, General!" Kylo Ren turned and strode out of the room. All eyes in the room fell on Hux.

"Get back to work," Hux yelled and dashed out of the room.


	3. Message Of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice stops. A deafening blaster shot. A yelp a scream of pain and agony. Then its over. Leia sits in silence horrified, and in utter disbelief.

"General! General!" C-3PO ran into Leia's room. The droid was running and looked panicked. The panicked part is not what worried her. What worried her was the fact that C-3PO was running. Leia looked at the golden droid trying not to laugh, but never the less she did let out a small giggle which the droid noticed as soon as the noise left her mouth.  
"General I'm afraid this is no laughing matter," 3PO said sounding offended.  
"Sorry, 3PO I have never seen you run before, now what is it?"  
"One of our spies on Onoem intercepted a transmission that I think you need to hear." C-3PO held out his hand and the comm link recorder turned on. Leia's heart almost stopped. She couldn't believe it. That voice. But it's not just a voice. It's a familiar voice. It's Avi's voice.

"This is Princess Avi Elizabeth Tafen. This is Princess Avi Elizabeth Tafen of the Resistance. My ship is." The voice stops. A deafening blaster shot. A yelp a scream of pain and agony. Then its over. Leia sits in silence horrified, and in utter disbelief.  
"3PO send this recording to Luke and Rey now." she barked. The golden droid left without another remark. Leia turned and hit a button on the small metal commlink in her hand. Her hand shook as a million thoughts swarmed her head trying to find a place to haunt her like a nest of Gun darks. "Luke, I need you to come to D’Qar. Avi's ship has disappeared. I don't know who by, and I have not told General Tafen yet. I am afraid his reaction may be fatal. I've got a bad feeling about this." Leia finished the recording and the commlink in her hand beeped and turned off. She fell to her knees and dropped her head into the palms of her hand. All she wanted. All she could think about was her son. Ben, her son who killed her husband. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and it's tearing her apart. Leia couldn't hold it back anymore she let it out and cried. She promised herself she would never cry over this, and Luke always claimed it was his fault that her son turned to the Dark side. But Leia never believed him because for some reason in her heart she knew it was her fault.

  
-0-0-0-

  
Kylo Ren stood on the boarding bay of his ship, looking out at the mountains and valleys of sand that seemed to go on forever in front of him. His black curly hair swayed in the wind with his headdress. He could see the Tie Fighter, yet he sensed the Princess was not in it. But she was nearby. On this planet.  
You will pay greatly for your defiance Princess. You might have been able to escape under the Generals watch. But undermine you won't even be able to stand up in your cell without me knowing. Not that I will leave you unseated long enough to even try.  
A part of him wishing the Princess could hear his thoughts now. For it could frighten a child of her young age. But that was impossible, he could say anything, but no amount of threatening words would break the girl. She was strong, not with the force but she was strong. "Phasma," Ren yelled. A Stormtrooper walked off the ship and bowed in front of Kylo Ren. She wore shiny silver armor and a cape that only went over her left shoulder and down to her boots.  
If anybody could find the Princess, it was her. If Ren could he would kill Hux and make Phasma General.  
"Yes, my lord," she responded in a metallic meconized tone and stood up.  
"Find her."  
"Yes, my lord," Phasma bowed again. Six Stormtroopers in white armor marched off the ship and followed her into the desert.  
You will be mine soon Princess, and I will make you watch as I destroy your precious Resistance and everything it stands for. Then you will die alongside your pathetic friends.


	4. The Point Of No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She began to get back up when. Crack! A Stormtrooper stepped on her wrist causing her to yell in pain. The Stormtrooper ignored her cries and kicked the blaster out of her hand. The pain in her wrist was unbearable. "Please stop, Avi cried out truly begging. The Stormtrooper looked at Kylo Ren. He nodded his head and the Stormtrooper stepped back. Avi lay flat and moaned in pain as she heard another Stormtrooper come up behind her.

She coughed, then opened her eyes. Everything was sore, parts of her jacket were burned, and she reeked of smoke and ozone. Her mind racing.

_I'm alive! Where am I? I still only have one broken rib. That's good._

Avi tried to think back to the last thing she remembered.

_Naboo. The Message. The blaster shot. The Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren. The interrogation. The General. The Tie Fighter. Crash. Escaped._

"I escaped! I'm alive," she almost yelled as she sat up. She had sat up to fast and was punished for it as her head throbbed making her wince in pain.

"Nice to see your awake," a voice said making Avi jump. She turned around and instinctively went into defense mode reaching for a blaster at her side, but of course, there was nothing, not even her holster. They had been taken by a Stormtrooper over four days ago when she was captured and taken prisoner.

"Who are you," she demanded with defiance, and as much authority as she could bring into her voice.

To her surprise what answered back was not a Stormtrooper or a General. It was a Mon Calamari. "I'm Botu. And who are you?"

Avi squinted as she made out the shape of the Mon Calamari. Now she could not trust anybody. "I'm not sure I can tell you that," she responded confidently.

"Why not? I just saved your life, I think I deserve to know who you are," Botu retorted. Avi had to be smart she could not just come clean and tell him she was a Princess of the Resistance. Her royal title could save her life, but it could also get her killed or captured. And if he was a bounty hunter he could hold her captive and sell her to whoever offered more and at this point in galactic war that would almost definitely be The First Order.

"Are you with the Resistance," Avi asked. Botu seemed a little surprised by the question as Avi could tell it struck a point inside him.

"I used to be but I'm not with The First Order if that's what you're worried about," He answered. She could hear the shock in his voice, and she had made her decision. She did not have a choice she had to trust him to give him a chance. He could help her, and if not she would most likely end up back in an interrogation room.

"Avi Tafen," she said way too quickly to understand. "My name is Princess Avi Elizabeth Tafen," she repeated slower.

The Mon Calamari looked at her in disbelief.

"What’s a Princess of the Resistance doing out here on Jakku," he asked, and he slowly began to approach her. He could tell she was scared, hurt, and desperate.

"The First Order," she said softly. _BAM!_ Stormtroopers came in from everywhere. "Ahhhhhh," Avi screamed. Blaster fire and the bodies of Stormtroopers began to drop. One fell right next to Avi. She took the blaster from the stormtrooper's limp hand and rolled to her knees dodging more blaster fire. Her mind was racing. She crawled to the door thinking once she was out she was safe. She stood up.

_I just hope it’s only Stormtroopers. I couldn't be happier if I never see any of the Kni-_

Then she heard it. A sound that would send chills down anyone's spine. It was the sound of Kylo Ren's crimson lightsaber igniting. He came in, lightsaber ignited. He was heading for her and he looked pissed. Avi held up the blaster and fired several shots, but it was helpless. Every shot she fired dissolved into his black gloved hand. His lightsaber swung around. "Enough," he yelled and gestured powerfully in her direction.

"Ahhhhhh," Avi screamed again as she flew back hitting the ground with no more than a small cry of pain.

_"I won't give up. I will keep fighting,"_ she told herself.

She began to get back up when. _Crack!_ A Stormtrooper stepped on her wrist causing her to yell in pain. The Stormtrooper ignored her cries and kicked the blaster out of her hand. The pain in her wrist was unbearable. "Please stop, Avi cried out truly begging. The Stormtrooper looked at Kylo Ren. He nodded his head and the Stormtrooper stepped back. Avi lay flat and moaned in pain as she heard another Stormtrooper come up behind her.

"Don't fight us," one of the Stormtroopers said. And she didn't. She didn't fight them as they put her on her knees and held her wrist behind her back. Kylo Ren walked forward and bent down in front of her. She looked away avoiding his eyes and the scar that went across his face.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day," he said with what almost sounded like pity in his voice. Avi knew what he was going to do, and she knew that fighting him would only result in more pain. So, she didn't fight, she looked forward waiting for him to force her unconscious. But he hesitated confused at the fact that she wasn't fighting him. Never the less he focused his mind on deep sleep and touched her forehead. Her body went slack and the

stormtroopers released her, and she fell to the side. Kylo Ren stood ignoring the girl and strode over to Botu, who was being held by Stormtroopers in magna cuffs nearby. Botu starred at Avi in horrified worry. He didn't even notice the dark lord till he felt the pain in his temple as Kylo pushed into his mind. "What’s a poor old man doing trying to protect a Princess," he asked.

Botu gritted his teeth.

"You know the Princess," Kylo whispered and released the grip on Botu's mind. "Put him on board!" Carrying out his orders the Stormtroopers dragged Botu out. Kylo Ren walked back over to Avi picked up her limp body.

_Her defiance has gone down. I will give her one last chance before I take drastic measures._

Kylo Ren left and the room was once again plunged into darkness.


	5. Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rey was ri-" she tried to say but never got to finish. Her head slammed down on the bed. The pain was brutal, but she refused to give in. She fought to keep him out of her mind, but it was useless. He just brushed aside her desperate attempt to keep him out and pulled harder trying to find the information he wanted. Her face was pulled closer and closer to his hand. Then the pain stopped as he released his force hold on her mind. She sighed and laid her head back, almost crying. Click! The restraints fell away. She thought about running and was about to jump off the bed when his hand arose back to her face.

The door slid open startling her. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. The one in charge. She'd only heard of him but never had she seen him in person. _"Have I done something wrong,"_ she asked herself. Then she noticed what was in his arms. It was a person. A girl! A child limp in his arms! She blinked in disbelief. Everything she'd heard about the sith indicated he was mean, ruthless, and cruel. It didn't make sense. If that was true why was he carrying a girl! A child!

Kylo Ren ignored her like she was no more than a mouse droid cleaning the floors. She didn't care though. She'd rather him ignore her then go on a date with his lightsaber anyway. Allrei Brilis watched him, he walked like it was some sort of programming. He laid the girl down on the medical bed and began to walk out. Allrei Brilis got up and walked over to the girl but she was startled. At the last second, he turned around and gestured powerfully in the girl's direction. The restraints locked on her arms and ankles. Then he was gone. She was in shock. She'd heard of the force but never had she seen it with her own eyes. Despite everything she ignored her shock and disbelief and began to wrap the girl's wrist. She looked terrible as if she had been in a battle and a bomb exploded. She grabbed a black Bacta wrap from the cabinet and carefully removed the girl's arm restraints. They were tighter than most normal restraints. But the fact that there were restraints on the medical bed at all confused her. "What happened to you," she asked as if the girl lying on the bed could answer. As Allrei Brilis wrapped her wrist she began to make a mental note of the girl's injuries.

_Pail, fatal head wound, broken rib, broken wrist, mild burns, possible lung damage._

The door slid back open and the menacing figure of Kylo Ren walked through the door, once again. He stared at her as he approached the bed. She felt like he was trying to tell her something. _Snap!_ The restraints locked back on her wrist so fast Allrei Brilis almost lost a finger. Now the message was clear, _"back away."_ Allrei Brilis backed up, but that didn't seem to be enough.

"Leave us," he stated firmly.

"My Lord, I can't leave her. Patient-" she didn't get to finish as he cut her off, overthrowing her with his loud, deep voice.

"She is not a patient she is a prisoner. Now leave us," he argued. But there was no argument. She didn't say another word of objection. She just sighed and left, only turning back once to look at the princess before she took another step out of the room and the door slid shut behind her. She had her head down until a small cough noise meant to get her attention, made her look up. There she couldn't believe it. 

"General Hux?"

-0-0-0-

He walked over to the port window behind the head of the bed and stared out into the viewport of space. He was alone with her. Now, all he had to do was get her to talk and he knew that task was not going to be easy. He was convincing but not as convincing as his father, Han Solo who could probably convince a Jawa to buy a bag of sand. This girl was no Jawa. She was stubborn and smart. She reminded him of the scavenger, Rey. But Rey was different. This girl could not use the force. Kylo Ren would make her talk. One way or another he would break the girl, and he was ready to do whatever it took. But for now, he had to wait for her to wake up, and he wouldn't move until she did.

-0-0-0-

Leia walked into the control room. Captain Wedge Antilles and Temmin Wexely accompanied her.

"What about Naboo," Leia asked.

"We found no wreckage," Wedge answered.

"And nobody on Naboo said they saw anything," Temmin added. The trio stopped abruptly as a general approached. The general was young, In his early 40s. He wore a green jacket with several medals attached to it from all his battles and victories. Attached to the front of the jacket was a minute silver tag with the name _Tafen_ carved into it.

"General Leia, any word that Avi arrived safely with Rey and Grand Master Skywalker on Ahch-To," he asked.

Leia knew that question was coming and had been trying to avoid it. But she couldn't avoid it anymore, she had to tell him. Temmin and Wedge knew that their conversation was over, and Leia had to take care of this. So, without any further interaction, Temmin and Wedge turned and headed out. But as they left they couldn't help but feel sorry for Leia.

For the news she needed to tell would not be easily given, and probably not easily received.

Leia looked at General Tafen with a warming smile.

"I think you better sit down for this," she said trying not to let her worry show. General Tafen looked at Leia confused for a moment but followed Leia to an empty comm station at the back of the room. As they sat Leia took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"We got a distress signal and a comm message just before we lost all reading on the ship and Avi," Leia said fighting the tears in her eyes. Leia looked up. General Tafen sat there shocked and worried. Then to Leia's surprise instead of running out of the room crying, he asked a question.

"Can I listen to the comm message if you still have it," he asked in a shaky voice. Leia didn't respond. Instead, she just turned to the comm relay station behind her and hit a button. The comm relay turned on and the voice of the missing princess was heard.

"This is Princess Avi Elizbeth Tafen. This is Princess Avi Elizabeth Tafen of the Resistance. My ship is," a blaster shot, a scream of pain. Then the comm goes silent. Leia turns it off and turns back to General Tafen.

"Do we know who the attackers are," he asked voice still shaky. Honestly, Leia hadn't even entertained the notion of what could have happened at all.

"No, but Luke and Rey are on their way. I will let you know when they land," she answered. General Tafen nodded and walked toward the door. He had walked about halfway when he turned.

"What would the galaxy do without you and Grand Master Skywalker," he said with a sad smile. Leia smiled back and General Tafen departed. It wasn't till the door shut behind General Tafen that Leia sighed. He had taken the news a lot better then she thought. This made her smile for a brief second until her mind drifted back to Ben, and Leia's joy was nowhere to be found.

-0-0-0-

 

Her eyes shot open. She looked around. The room was that of a medical bay, but it was not one of the rooms in the Resistances medical bay. This room was dark, and it felt cold to her. She didn't need to ask where she was, the cold restraints around her arms and ankles told her enough. Avi squinted as she tried to make out shapes in the room. She was about to relax thinking nobody was there when she looked behind her. There he was standing motionless staring out into the port of space. At first, Avi didn't recognize him. His black robes blended into the pitch black of space. She decided she wouldn't let him know she was terrified.

"Bit nice for a prison cell," she spat. He seemed amused by the girl's remark like it was all a game to him.

"I have my reason for keeping you here," he said. _This was not working_. She heard his footsteps approach her. She remained motionless as he stood by her side.

"Did you really think your escape would be that easy," he asked with a wicked smile.

Avi moved her eyes and looked at him. He began to walk around the table mocking her like she was some sort of starving Jawa.

"Look at you. Princess of the Resistance. So weak, so helpless," he said that smile never leaving his face. That was it Avi was mad and she lost control.

"Rey was ri-" she tried to say but never got to finish. Her head slammed down on the bed. The pain was brutal, but she refused to give in. She fought to keep him out of her mind, but it was useless. He just brushed aside her desperate attempt to keep him out and pulled harder trying to find the information he wanted. Her face was pulled closer and closer to his hand. Then the pain stopped as he released his force hold on her mind. She sighed and laid her head back, almost crying. _Click!_ The restraints fell away. She thought about running and was about to jump off the bed when his hand arose back to her face.

"Enough of your games your highness. I gave you what you wanted, you are free. Now tell me what I wish to know."

Where the strength came from she did not know. She jerked her head free from his probe and rolled off the bed. She bolted for the door ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. Avi had only made it halfway when she stopped. Unable to move, unable to breathe. Then he came in front of her. Once she saw him it all made sense. The first thing she noticed was his hand. It was outstretched, and he looked like he was pinching the air.

Avi knew better though, she knew he was using the force. Avi had seen Luke use the force before, back on Chandrilla years ago. She would do anything to be on Chandrilla now. She would do anything to be anywhere but here in the clutches of this monster.

"Nobody knows where you are. Nobody is going to save you. You are weak, pathetic, and worthless."

"I am not pathetic or worthless and somebody knows where I am."

Avi found herself pulled to her feet and thrown against the wall. Kylo Ren held her there with the force as he approached.

"What did you do Princess! Who did you contact," he yelled in a terrifying deep tone.

Avi was crying but the tears were tears of anger, rage, and fear.

"I will never tell you anything. You-You monster," she yelled.

That was the last straw. Kylo Ren was done with the girl's stubbornness and defiance. It was time for drastic measures. Kylo Ren stepped back allowing the girl to fall into his arms. She wasn't unconscious, but she was too weak to fight him.

The door slid open and shut again. He turned around and laid the girl on the medical bed. She didn't move. just moaned as Kylo Ren focused his energy on deep sleep and touched her forehead forcing her unconscious.

Kylo Ren walked up to the medical assistant. He towered over her, as Ren was almost a foot taller. Allrei Brilis's looked like she had been crying, her eyes and cheeks red.  Kylo Ren put his hand in his belt pocket and pulled out a small triangular piece of metal. Allrei Brilis held out her hand as he dropped it in.

"If you don't do as instructed to the girl you will die, and I will see to it personally," he said in a deep voice. Brilis nodded and stepped aside. Then dark lord departed and Brilis walked to Avi.

_"Poor child,"_ she said to herself.

Then somebody coughed in the corner. Startled, Allrei Brilis looked up. In the corner stood an admiral. She wondered if he had been there the whole time and if he knew anything. "Who is she," she asked gesturing to Avi. The admiral walked over and stared at the Princess.

"The Princess of the Resistance. I believe her name is Avi," he answered. Allrei Brilis couldn't believe it but it all made sense now.

"No wonder Kylo is so rough with her," she said gesturing to the girls now bruised neck from being choked.

"I'm surprised she is still alive," he said. Allrei Brilis stopped and looked up confused. She had been putting the Bacta wrap on Avi's burns.

"What do you mean," she asked and began to Bacta wrap on the Princesses burns again. Admiral Collins looked up at her like she should have known what he meant. Like it was something everybody, but she knew.

"Well, she's been through more than any prisoner in my history. Most are either dead or have given in by now," he answered. Brilis understood now and knew he was right. She also knew that was probably about to change.

_"_ That's probably about to change," she said thinking aloud. Admiral Collins looked at her confused and curiously. It was his turn to ask the question.

"How so," he asked. Allrei Brilis stayed silent as she finished putting an Iv in Avi's other wrist. Admiral Collins stared at her waiting for an answer. Allrei Brilis said nothing, she didn't know how to answer the question in words. But she could do it another way she decided. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small metal triangle. Admiral Collins looked at the little piece of metal in shock. He knew what it was.

"Why? How? Why she is only 11," he said in shock. She had a plan, but she couldn't say anything, not here at least. there were camera's in the room and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," she said with a fake smile.


	6. Memories or Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren stormed out of the cell. The stormtroopers nearby stood up straight and backed away as Ren approached.
> 
> "Kill him, kill him now," he ordered. The stormtrooper turned and walked into the cell. As Kylo walked down the hallway he heard the scream of the Mon Calamari. It was a type of scream he knew well. It was the scream of pain and terror right before death. Ren ignored it. He felt as if he was immune to the scream, as he had caused the cream from many creatures and beings before.
> 
> His mind was focused on the scavenger. Ren came to a sudden stop at the end of the hallway he had an idea.
> 
> If I can get the princess to break and let me into her mind, I might be able to find more then the location of the Resistance. I could find Rey, the scavenger. I could bring her to the Supreme leader and prove myself and my loyalties.

The pain was excruciating. Botu felt like his mind was being torn apart and stolen right out of his head. He was crying, sweating, and bloody from the several beatings that came with the imprisonment of the First Order. They could do anything to him. he would not give up any secrets. He would die, sacrifice himself for the Resistance before he told the First Order anything.

"So, you used to be with the rebel alliance," Kylo said with a smirk as he searched Botu's mind for any useful information. "Until......hmm I see it," he continued, pushing the probe further into his mind. "So, your ship crashed, and you were stranded on Jak," Kylo released the probe. His face horrified. He saw her. Rey, the scavenger! He didn't know if it was a vision or a memory, but he never wanted to see the slimy Mon Calamari again.

-0-0-0-

Kylo Ren stormed out of the cell. The stormtroopers nearby stood up straight and backed away as Ren approached.

"Kill him, kill him now," he ordered. The stormtrooper turned and walked into the cell. As Kylo walked down the hallway he heard the scream of the Mon Calamari. It was a type of scream he knew well. It was the scream of pain and terror right before death. Ren ignored it. He felt as if he was immune to the scream, as he had caused the cream from many creatures and beings before.

 His mind was focused on the scavenger. Ren came to a sudden stop at the end of the hallway he had an idea.

_If I can get the princess to break and let me into her mind, I might be able to find more then the location of the Resistance. I could find Rey, the scavenger. I could bring her to the Supreme leader and prove myself and my loyalties._

Without even noticing Kylo Ren had already turned around and was walking toward the medical block.

-0-0-0-

It had taken a few minutes to reach the medical block, Kylo Ren had had to walk almost a mile to reach it. It was times like that though that made him wonder why The Finalizer was so big. It was one-hundred and eighty-one miles long, and Ren doubted he had even seen half of it. But he pushed that notion to the back of his head as he turned the last corner and saw the door to the medical room in which the princess was in. Outside the door stood Admiral Collins. The small admiral watched Ren as he approached.

"My lord," the admiral said. Kylo Ren could sense the fear he was desperately trying to hide.

"Tell Brilis to take the princess to interrogation room one ninety-three when she is done," Ren said and walked away.

He didn't wait for an answer, but he heard the admiral's sigh of relief as he walked down the hallway.

-0-0-0-

The room was full of creatures, most of which were human but there was the occasional Bothan or Wookie. They all gathered around a round holonet table.  At one end stood Leia and Luke both of which looked unsteady and stressed. At the opposite side stood Rey and General Tafen. But amongst everybody in the room, there were only a few faces Rey recognized.

She saw Poe Dameron in his red jumpsuit with BB-8 by his side. Chewbacca was present too. He stood in the back corner trying not to block the view for any shorter creatures. But of course, that meant standing in the back because there was no creature in the room taller than him.

Everybody in the room grew suddenly quiet and all eyes fell on Leia.

"I believe you all know why you are here. And if you don't it regards Avi," Leia said, her voice was shaky yet firm.

Luke looked at Leia, sensing she was struggling he took over.

"Princess Avi was on her way to visit Rey and I on Lah’mu, her ship made it as far as Naboo before we lost all contact. All we have is a transmission, but it does not help. It contains no information. We have spies and soldiers searching the surrounding systems, but they have all come up empty," Luke said. He took a breath and was about to begin speaking again when people began to shout questions.

"Was it pirates," one asked.

"Maybe the ship malfunctioned," suggested a green Bothan that stood by Chewie.

 "Maybe the ship got attacked and blew up," cried a red humanoid from the back. Luke and Rey made eye contact and Rey knew it was her turn to talk.

"There was not battle according to the surrounding planets, and there is no debris. It could be pirates but most likely it was the First Order," Rey said, but she immediately regretted it. As the face of every visible living thing in the room fell into terror and worry. Rey looked at Luke, his face showed disappointment. He had told her not to mention The First Order. She felt terrible, she had forgotten and now everybody was on the edge of panic.

"In the meantime," Luke shouted. The room grew quiet and all eyes now fell on Luke. "All we can do is wait. But if you have any information please come tell us," Luke finished in a calming voice. The meeting was over, and everybody began to leave. Luke was one of the first ones out. He needed to be alone, he had messed up and he could not help but think that his mistake may cause the death of the Princess.

Luke felt as if the whole galaxy was closing in around him. That everything bad that happened in the galaxy was his fault, and right now he was beginning to regret agreeing to train Rey.

_What if I fail again? What if she turns into another Kylo Ren? What if Avi dies? What have I done?_

 


	7. Unlikely Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you," she asked sounding alarmed.
> 
> "I am a droid. I thought that would be obvious," the droid answered. Allrei Brilis saw the droid now. It looked like a probe droid with no tentacles and two arms.
> 
> "What’s your Id," she asked still suspicious about the droid. As she waited for an answer she felt her back pocket.
> 
> Good, I have a blaster, she thought. Meaning she was ready in case the droid would be any threat of exposure.
> 
> "Tk671," the droid answered confidently. Allrei Brilis sighed the droid was no danger or threat. It was an old model droid that couldn't send off any tracking signal or comm messages. Regardless she wasn't taking any chances.
> 
> "Do la wo la dooooo," the little droids voice faded as Allrei Brilis reached over and shut it off. The droid fell to the floor with a loud thunk! She gave the droid no big attention, and by the time she had stuffed it in a cabinet and walked over to Avi she had forgotten the droid even existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not noticed, I love the Aftermath series

Avi opened her eyes. She couldn't move, and it wasn't because of the restraints on her wrists and ankles. She felt weak and tired.

_What happened? How long was I out?_

 A hand rose to her face. Avi closed her eyes and moved her head as far in the other direction as she could. She waited for the pain of Kylo Ren's mind probe, but it never came.

"It's ok you’re ok. I know you're scared, but if you want to get out of this you need to trust and listen to me," a voice said. Avi opened her eyes. The hand by her face was not covered in a black glove. And the voice was not deep and harsh. It was soft and kind. Avi relaxed and the woman began to softly rub her face. She wasn't afraid of this woman. A part of her felt like she should be afraid. But another part of her told her this person was going to keep her safe and wanted nothing but to help her.

"Kylo Ren is coming to talk to you. Listen to him it is the only way I can get you out of this," she said.

"Do you understand?" Avi pondered her options. She could take a chance and trust this woman, or she could defy Kylo Ren. Which she was not sure she had the strength to do. Avi slowly nodded and shut her eyes. She felt like that was all she could do. She was in so much pain and despite the fact that she had been unconscious for she didn't know how long. She was still tired.

-0-0-0-

Kylo Ren turned the last hallway, he could see interrogation room one ninety-three.  As he got closer, he opened himself to the force and found the princess. She was scared, weak, and vulnerable. His plan would work. He would get in her mind. He would find the scavenger, bring her to Snoke, and redeem himself.

The door to the cell slid open, and he strode inside. Kylo Ren had his ways of telling people what he wanted without talking. And as he looked at Allrei Brilis the message was clear. _"get out."_ Kylo watched as she left, and stared in her direction till the door shut. He slowly walked around to the front of the angled resting platform. To his surprise, most of her visible injuries were gone. The only Bacta that remained was on her wrist. He stared at the Princess. The Princess in which he now controlled.

"Comfortable Princess," he asked. Avi's eyes opened, she looked at him briefly before turning her head right to avoid him. Like if she turned her head far enough he would just disappear. Kylo Ren smirked and took a step toward her.

"Your resistance to tell me anything is beyond compare especially considering you can’t use the force. However, I am done being patient, and it is time you start cooperating. I will give you two choices Princess I suggest you choose wisely," he began. He stared at the girl to see if she was going to do or say anything. She remained motionless.

"If you start cooperating and let me into your mind, I promise you will not be hurt. I will also allow you to stay in the med bay until you are healed. But if not, I will activate a little chip placed in the back of your neck which will send you into a wave of pain until it either kills you or you tell me what I need to know," Ren finished. He watched the girl as she turned her head met his gaze.

"Make your choice Princess," Kylo said. The room grew silent and motionless as Avi thought. She had to listen to him if she wanted to get out of this.

"I'll cooperate," Avi said softly trying not to cry.

"Good girl," he said and walked up to her side. "Relax and don't fight me or it will hurt," he instructed. The girl nodded, and Ren put his hand to her face.

"Ahhhhhh," she screamed in pain.

"Stop fighting," he demanded. The Princess whimpered then relaxed, and he began to read her memories. Every few seconds she would moan or whimper out of pain or discomfort.

Kylo Ren continued to search for about a minute but was finding nothing useful. _"I have to make her think of the information I need,"_ he told himself.

"The Resistance, and your Father," he began. Then her eyes shut, her body went limp, and Ren was thrown out of her mind. Medical equipment began to beep. Allrei Brilis ran in, followed by another medical assistant and a droid. Kylo stepped back. He couldn't believe what he had found, but he also didn't understand what had just happened to Avi.

He watched as Allrei Brilis laid the restraining rig flat and removed the restraints.

"Avi! Avi come on," she yelled trying to get the Princess to respond.

Kylo Ren closed his eyes and opened himself to the force again. " She is in a coma. Take her to the med flagship in the Gensa system." He demanded then turned and rushed out. If what he had just found was true Supreme Leader

Snoke needed to know about it right away.

-0-0-0-

"Hyperspace jump cleared. Proceed directly to the MFD4793 in the Gensa system," said the voice through the comm link. Allrei Brilis shut it off and pushed a black lever forward. Everything in the cockpit glowed blue as the ship jumped into hyperspace. She sighed and relaxed letting her mind race.

_What have I done? If they ever find me they will kill me. What if they don't believe I am who I say I am? What if, what_

_if._

"No," she yelled. "I am doing the right thing. If the First Order does find me and kill me. At least you will die knowing you did the right thing," she said to herself.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ An alarm beeped from the back of the ship. Allrei Brilis stood up and darted out of the cockpit so fast the door barely had time to open for her.

-0-0-0-

Allrei Brilis ran into the medical room. Alarms continued to beep. Allrei Brilis eminently saw the problem as she looked at the alarming oxygen monitor. Avi was losing oxygen, and fast. Allrei Brilis reached for the oxygen mask, but something had already grabbed it and put in on Avi.

"What are you," she asked sounding alarmed.

"I am a droid. I thought that would be obvious," the droid answered. Allrei Brilis saw the droid now. It looked like a probe droid with no tentacles and two arms.

"What’s your Id," she asked still suspicious about the droid. As she waited for an answer she felt her back pocket.

G _ood, I have a blaster,_ she thought. Meaning she was ready in case the droid would be any threat of exposure.

"Tk671," the droid answered confidently. Allrei Brilis sighed the droid was no danger or threat. It was an old model droid that couldn't send off any tracking signal or comm messages. Regardless she wasn't taking any chances.

"Do la wo la dooooo," the little droids voice faded as Allrei Brilis reached over and shut it off. The droid fell to the floor with a loud _thunk!_ She gave the droid no big attention, and by the time she had stuffed it in a cabinet and walked over to Avi she had forgotten the droid even existed.

Allrei Brilis sat by the Princesses side all she wanted was to get her back to the Resistance. Alive. This was her chance. All her life Allrei Brilis had been pushed around. She never got to do what she wanted. Her mother and father always fought over her future. But once her mom got sick and passed away her dad got full custody. She did everything her dad asked, and worked extremely hard.

All she had ever wanted was somebody to tell her _Good Job_ or _You did the right thing._ But she never heard those words said to her. But she knew that if she could return the Princess home and keep her alive she would at least know she did the right thing in her heart.

-0-0-0-

Leia stood in the midst of a dark room. The only light came from the 3D star map she was looking at. The hologram flickered and glowed as Leia walked around examining different systems and planets.

"Where are you," she asked as if what she was looking for was right next to her.

"General! General," C3PO walked in the room. "Ahh, there you are general. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine," Leia said sighing, as she turned around to face the droid. If anything, she was glad C3PO came in. She had to get her mind off Ben. "What is it," she asked calmly.

"A ship is approaching out of hyperspace," he answered. Leia was really listening now. She wiped her back around to the 3D hologram projector. And before 3PO could say another word the map of the galaxy was gone. In its place was a ship very familiar to Leia. She had been in one, years ago before the Resistance even existed. It was right before the Battle Of Endor. She had been with Luke, Chewbacca, and. Leia stopped her thought and forced her mind back to the present.

"C3PO, go get Luke and Rey down here now. Tell them it is an emergency," Leia demanded. As the droid left Leia turned to the comm station behind her. She slammed her hand down on a button that glowed as green as a lightsaber.

"This is General Leia Organa identify yourself," she said into the comm link. The only thing that returned was static. Leia repeated herself into the comm link. Once again, the only noise that returned was static. Leia sighed and sat down in front of the comm link waiting. Waiting, that's all she could do, and she hated it.

-0-0-0-

_"Here we go,"_ she told herself and pulled the ship out of hyperspace. Out of the cockpit, the planet of D’Qar came into view. Emideatly the ships comm link flashed red and beeped. Allrei Brilis took a deep breath and hit the blinking button on the commlink.

"This is General Leia Organa identify yourself," the voice came through loud and clear. Allrei Brilis had to respond and she knew it. They most likely already knew she was out of hyperspace and so if she didn't do or say something the x-wings would destroy her in minutes. She pushed the button on the comm link.

"This is First Order medical transport 721, I hear you," she said her voice shaky. The only thing that came through the comm link was static for a while. Allrei Brilis was about to get out when it turned back on.

"Who is this? What is your cargo? What is your destination," came the voice through the comm link. Allrei Brilis reached out her hand and hit the button again.

"I’m Allrei Brilis I have your princess. I came from the Finalizer. I need to land, and I need medical assistance upon landing," she said with all the courage she could. The next few minutes were some of the scariest moments of her life.

She just sat staring at the comm link, listening to its static and waiting for an answer. Then finally it came.

"You have permission to land. We are sending an escort team to lead you in," said the voice. Allrei Brilis was so happy. Which was something she had not felt in a long time? She reached for the off switch on the comm link but stopped as another voice came through. The voice sounded like it was that of an older man. An older man with deep sorrow, regret, and worry in his voice.

"May the force be with you."

Allrei Brilis smiled and shut off the comm link. She felt like she had done the right thing, but she still wanted to hear those words from anybody to make up for all the times it never came out of the mouth of her father.

-0-0-0-

General Hux was in charge or at least he felt that way. This was his ship, and if he had it his way Kylo Ren would be in another system. But that would never happen, Snoke, made sure of that. No matter how many times Hux complained to Snoke it was always the same answer. _"No,"_ Snoke would say. " _You will get your own soon_ ," he would say. Well, Hux was beginning to wonder how long was soon. Hux could not help but wish that Gallius Rax was still alive because Hux could not help but remember his words.

_"You will lead these children. They will serve you. They will be tools built for the work at hand. This is my gift to you, boy."_

The First Order was his. The First Order was given to him. Or Grand Admiral Rea Slone who Hux thought of as his mom for years. She protected him from his father. And the words she spoke to his father still bring him joy as much as they haunt him.

_"Your son. Armitage. I know you don't like him. I suspect you hurt him physically. You will leave him alone. And you will teach the boy everything that you know. Are we clear?"_

Hux still believed in their words and believed that one day the First Order would be his once again, but for now, he could do nothing but deal with both Kylo and the Supreme Leader.

"General."

"What is it Luitenate," Hux ask turning around to face the person who had just spoken to him. The girl was young, in her early twenties.

"Medical transport seven twenty-one veered off course."

Hux was shocked. That is not what he was expecting to hear, but he knew that it meant.

"The Princess," Hux muttered as he ran out of the control bridge.


	8. Breaking a Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door slid open and Rey walked into the medical room. Avi lay on the bed she looked terrible. She was pale, and the marks on Avi's wrist from the restraints were visible. Rey walked up to Avi and sat down in one of the chairs by her bed. She picked up Avi's limp hand which she found much harder than expected because of the various tubes and wires.
> 
> "Hey Avi," Rey whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me but you're safe now. Kylo Ren." Rey stopped and stood up abruptly. "She squeezed my hand," Rey said to Allrei Brilis. Rey stepped back as Allrei Brilis walked over and looked at the brain monitors.
> 
> "I am not sure how that’s possible she is still in a coma and showing no brain activity," Allrei Brilis said as she walked back over to her seat in the corner of the room.
> 
> I'm losing my mind, Rey thought as she sat back down picked up Avi's hand and began to talk again. "Kylo Ren." Rey jumped up she wasn't losing her mind no matter what the medical advisor said she felt Avi squeeze her hand.
> 
> Rey ran out of the room. She had to find master Skywalker.

_I_ _have to be very careful_ , Allrei Brilis thought to herself as she watched Leia sit down at the table across from her. She was on edge, and still worried that if she said one wrong thing they would throw her in prison or worse kill her. But they had shown her nothing but kindness. They gave her food, water, and a place to stay. The one thing that bothered her was that she hadn't been able to see Avi since she landed, but if she got the chance she would ask Leia right now.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done. If you have any information, please tell us," Leia said with a smile that would power both death stars at once.

"I have been the medical advisor in charge of her. I did everything I could to keep her safe and alive." "And you did a great job. You did the right thing," Leia interrupted.

Those words. The words. Allrei Brilis felt something inside that she could not explain. It was like a Rhydonium bomb had exploded inside of her. All her life she had done everything she could to be told by anybody that she did good or that she had done the right thing. Allrei Brilis had never felt more at home, she had never felt like she could trust anybody more. Those words meant more to her than any title or metal she could be given. She still felt like she didn't deserve to hear those words. But she found a way to pay, a different way to pay. Payment by words.

"I was forced to do surgery and put a chip in her neck. My colleague and I were instructed to take her to an integration room. I knew if she did not obey Kylo Ren’s commands he would kill her, so I told her I would help her but the only way I could is if she listened to him. Kylo Ren told me to take her to the med flagship. That’s when I found my chance and brought her here," she explained. Allrei Brilis could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"How did you know where we were," Leia asked. The nervousness in her voice almost covering up the question.

"Avi told me before she passed out," she answered. Leia looked surprised, she didn't expect her to know the Princesses name.

"Does the first order know the same, "Leia asked. Allrei Brilis shook her head " _No_ " but deep inside Allrei Brilis knew that might be a lie. Honestly, she had no idea what Kylo Ren did to Avi.

"Thank you so much if there is anything we can do let me know," Leia said as she stood up and began to walk away.

Allrei Brilis knew this was it if she wanted to see Avi she had to speak up now.

"There is one thing. I just ask that I can continue to be her medical advisor," Allrei Brilis asked quickly. Leia turned around still smiling.

"Of course, I will have somebody take you to her."

"Thank you, mam," Allrei Brilis said she was truly thankful, and could not wait to see Avi again.

"Just call me Leia," she said and walked out. Allrei Brilis could not believe it.

_They trust me. I did the right thing_

For the first time, she felt like she belonged. Allrei Brilis had never felt more at home.

-0-0-0-

General Hux was nervous. He was about to tell Kylo Ren that the Princess might have escaped again, and he was not looking forward to it.

The door slides open in front of him and he could now see Kylo Ren standing on the control bridge.

_I can do this_ Hux told himself as he strode up and planted himself in front of the Sith's back.

"What is it," Kylo snarled not even turning around.

_"How disrespectful, he could at least face me and acknowledge I am here_ ," he thought. "Medical transport seven twenty-one veered off courses," Hux said with an attitude. Kylo Ren turned around and spoke in an intimidating slow tone.

"How far off course?"

"Well they were never really on course the ship jumped into Hyperspace route four seventy-six instead of route nine sixty-seven," Hux answered. He had to be very careful Kylo Ren was mad, and the last thing Hux wanted was him to lash out and destroy another control bridge.

"Where is the ship now," he demanded.

"D’Qar," Hux said, but barely got to finish the word because Kylo Ren had brushed him aside and was walking out of the bridge.

Hux just stood there. His original thought was that something had happened to the ship. The medical transports were made from old Imperial shuttles. It would make perfect sense too because that specific transport ship had been used in the battle of Jakku to rescue him as a young boy along with Grand Admiral Rea Slone, and he could remember how rickety the ship was then. Even if it was remodeled it was probably still run down.

General Hux also knew of the force and that Kylo Ren had it. And if the ship had crashed he would not have acted that way. No, there was something bigger going on here and Hux would find the underlying cause of it.

 

 

-0-0-0-

The door slid open and Rey walked into the medical room. Avi lay on the bed she looked terrible. She was pale, and the marks on Avi's wrist from the restraints were visible. Rey walked up to Avi and sat down in one of the chairs by her bed. She picked up Avi's limp hand which she found much harder than expected because of the various tubes and wires.

"Hey Avi," Rey whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me but you're safe now. Kylo Ren." Rey stopped and stood up abruptly. "She squeezed my hand," Rey said to Allrei Brilis. Rey stepped back as Allrei Brilis walked over and looked at the brain monitors.

"I am not sure how that’s possible she is still in a coma and showing no brain activity," Allrei Brilis said as she walked back over to her seat in the corner of the room.

_I'm losing my mind,_ Rey thought as she sat back down picked up Avi's hand and began to talk again. "Kylo Ren." Rey jumped up she wasn't losing her mind no matter what the medical advisor said she felt Avi squeeze her hand.

Rey ran out of the room. She had to find master Skywalker.

-0-0-0-

Kylo Ren stood in a dim lit control room. He was alone, angry, and waiting for his prey. The door slid open behind him and the force aura of fear exploded from the admiral.

"My Lord," Admiral Collins said as the door slid shut behind him.

"Where is Brilis," Kylo Ren asked. He was playing loyalty officer. He would have had an actual loyalty officer do this but after the battle of Endor, and a loyalty officer by the name of Sinjar Rath Velus turned against the empire loyalty officers were no longer employed.

"I....I... don’t.... I don't know....my lord," the Admiral stuttered out.

"Your lying," Kylo yelled.

The Admiral almost started crying, as he spoke it sounded like his words were fighting a battle just to come out of his mouth. "I... I don't know....I... I. I swear."

_Pathetic_ , Kylo thought. He tore out his lightsaber and raised it up. "Traitor," he yelled as he brought it back down. The admiral's body fell to the floor in two and lay limp and lifeless.

The door slid open again, and a general came in. He was humming and looking at his datapad. The door shut and the sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber turning off made the general looked up. His face horrified by the scene he just walked in on. He turned around and froze as Kylo spoke.

"Set a course for D’Qar," he demanded.

"Yes my lord," the general bowed and walked out as fast as he could. Kylo Ren turned back around and stared the empty control panel in front of him."

-0-0-0-

Luke followed Rey into the medical room. His eyes fell on Avi and he froze. He hadn't seen her since she was little.

"Avi," Luke mumbled. Rey had gone over to Allrei Brilis who had fallen asleep.

"Allrei," Rey said. And the medical advisor's eyes shot open.

"Get some rest," Luke suggested

"Master Skywalker, I can't leave her," she protested.

"It will be all right. Rey and I won't leave till you return, and we will wake you if anything happens," Luke said. Allrei Brilis was tired and she did feel safe leaving Avi in the hands of a Jedi master.

"Thank you," she said and left the room. Luke turned back to Rey who had sat down by Avi.

"I was in here earlier talking to Avi. I was holding her hand. It’s like she was triggered by a word," Rey explained. Luke looked at Rey then Avi. His face a mixture of nervous, shocked, and mad.

"Was it one word," Luke asked.

"Every time I said Kylo Ren, she squeezed my hand."

"I would say it had some confliction with the force, but," Luke stops and says the rest only in his mind. _"Avi's not force sensitive."_ Luke’s mind was racing.

_How is she breaking the barrier? Is she breaking the barrier?_

Rey began to show Luke, but he wasn't listening. He turned around and began to rummage around in medical equipment desperately searching for something.

Finally, he stopped rummaging and pulled a small green microchip from a pile of junk. Rey stared in silence as Luke walked over to Avi and poked her finger with the needle that had popped out of the microchip. The microchip began to collect blood.

"What are you doing," Rey asked. The needle retracted, and Luke put the microchip in his pocket.

"This will give us a midi-chlorians count," Luke answered as he walked back over to the computer console.

"What are midi-chlorians," Rey asked. Luke inserted the chip into the computer and turned back to Rey.

"Midi-chlorians are microscopic lifeforms that live in all of us. The force speaks through the midi-chlorians. It allows certain beings to use the force." No sooner had Luke finished that an Admiral walked in. The Admiral bowed to Luke and turned to face Rey.

"Mam, the general is looking for you." Luke looked up at Rey.

"I'll stay with Avi. Don’t keep Leia waiting," he said. Rey nodded and followed the admiral out.

Luke turned back to the computer and hit one of the buttons. A 3d hologram popped up. It looked like a weather radar.

Luke studied it for a minute every few seconds turning to look at Avi.

Finally, Luke shut off the hologram and sat down in a chair against the wall across from Avi's bed. "You are fighting the barrier," Luke said looking at Avi. She had been trying to wake herself up but she couldn't and that was Luke’s fault.

And he knew it, and he knew it was time to fix it.

Luke closed his eyes focusing all his force energy on Avi. " _Avi, Avi,_ " Luke spoke through the force. What returned would haunt Luke for the rest of his life. It was an agonizing scream of pain. The scream came from Avi. Not by mouth though. By soul.

Luke opened his eyes. It was broken. The force barrier he had put on the girl years ago was broken. He pushed a button on his wrist comm.

"Luke." a voice said. Luke knew the voice, and It filled him with peace. He stood up and walked to Avi's side. Her eyes were open.

"Hey Avi," Luke said in a calm voice. "I'm so sorry."

"For what," Avi asked her voice weak. Luke sensed the presence of more people walking toward the room and knew he didn't have time to explain now.

"I'll explain later," Luke said with a smile. The door slid open and Allrei Brilis ran in.

"What is it, what’s going on," Allrei Brilis asked sounding alarmed. Luke smiled and moved aside so she could see Avi. Allrei Brilis was filled with joy as she rushed to the side of the bed. "You look better. Let me check the monitors and a few other tests, and then I can take the tubes out."

Allrei Brilis walked over to the monitors on the other side of the bed. Avi looked at Luke and smiled. Luke looked at Avi with almost tears in his eyes, as he smiled and left the room.


	9. Lukes Goodbye Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is it Admiral," Kylo demanded.
> 
> "My lord, monitors show the princess is awake. Would you like to call off the attack? She may tell them we are coming."
> 
> "Continue with the attack preparations Admiral. I will deal with the princess," Kylo said with no hesitation. He wasn't worried, he controlled her. The Princess of the Resistance was his.
> 
> The admiral nodded. Kylo Ren sat back down closing his eyes, and the only noise in the room was that of the admiral's boots and the door sliding shut behind him.
> 
> "You may be smart, but I can’t have you messing up my plans. You will pay for your rebellious acts later," Kylo thought as he extended his hand in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big chapter. Kylo uses the chip and meets with Snoke. And we see who Avi really is.

**~Three Days Later~**

The briefing room was packed with creatures from all over the galaxy that had joined the Resistance. Some wore pilot jumpsuits, some wore combat pants and jackets, and others looked like they had just gotten out of bed. Leia was nervous as she stood at the front of the crowd. Luke stood to her left and General Tafen to her right.

Leia cleared her throat and the room fell quiet.

"Good evening, I am sure you all know that Princess Avi is safe now. Just like all of you, there are people who take chances, risk their lives to save others, and stand up against an enemy even if the enemy is ten times stronger than you. When I started the Resistance on Chandrilla years ago a dear friend of mine Ransolm Casterfo was wrongly accused."

-0-0-0-

Avi stood with Rey in a side corridor. They could hear Leia talking. Avi was in a white dress. Half of her hair was down with the other half braided down her back.

"Don't be nervous," Rey whispered.

"I'm not nervous," Avi protested. Rey nodded and Avi turned around. She was in so much pain. Her neck burned, and she could not figure out why.

-0-0-0-

"She saved Avi’s life, and so our new head of medical. Allrei Brilis," Leia announced.

The room exploded as people hollered and clapped waiting for Allrei Brilis to walk up to the stage. Eventually, the cheering stopped. Leia glanced at Luke with a look of worry. But continued as if it was all planned.

"We are strong and ever since the destruction of the Hoznian system and Star Killer Base more and more planets and systems have offered support and aid."

-0-0-0-

Kylo Ren sits in a black round chair. The room around him is black with grey edges, and Kylo Ren almost blends into the interior. It looked as if the room would swallow him up like a Sarlacc.

Kylo Ren's eyes are shut. As much as he hates meditating, Snoke makes him. But every time he does Kylo wonders if it’s just one of the way Snoke tortures him. As it forces him to look into his unforgiving past.

Kylo Ren's eyes shoot open as an Admiral walks in. Kylo stands up to make sure the admiral knows that he is worthless to him and that Kylo could squash him at any moment.

"What is it Admiral," Kylo demanded.

"My lord, monitors show the princess is awake. Would you like to call off the attack? She may tell them we are coming."

"Continue with the attack preparations Admiral. I will deal with the princess," Kylo said with no hesitation. He wasn't worried, he controlled her. The Princess of the Resistance was his.

The admiral nodded. Kylo Ren sat back down closing his eyes, and the only noise in the room was that of the admiral's boots and the door sliding shut behind him.

_"You may be smart, but I can’t have you messing up my plans. You will pay for your rebellious acts later,"_ Kylo thought as he extended his hand in front of him.

-0-0-0-

Allrei Brilis knew something was wrong, and that was why she was here. Looking through data pads instead of getting an award. She didn’t care about the award though. To hear the words that Leia had given, and the smile on the princess' face when she woke up was better than any metal or title they could give her.

Allrei Brilis knew Avi was in pain, and she was determined to find out why. And as she searched through the data pads in front of her all she could do was hope she would find it. Already she had gone through three hundred data pads, and now she was just skimming them.

"Wait," she yelled picking back up the data pad she had just tossed into the pile. She began to read it mumbling as she did. She had read no more than two sentences before she dropped the data pad and ran.

" _No, it's all my fault. I hope it's not too late,_ " She thought as she ran through the hallway. But the second she ran through the door into the briefing room she knew it was too late. The princess lay on the floor, motionless except for the occasional rising and falling of her chest.

"Avi!"

It was no use screaming though. She couldn't hear anybody. Anybody but Kylo Ren.

"Brilis where have you been," Leia asked.

"What’s going on," Luke demanded. As he watched Allrei Brilis put her hand on the back of Avi's neck.

"I'm so sorry," Allrei Brilis said as she began to cry. "It's all my fault." She looked up at Leia. "It's the chip." Leia was the only one who knew about the chip, and after being told she had made the decision to keep it a secret. At the time she had thought this to be a good idea but was regretting it now. As she looked at Luke she saw pure rage and confusion in his eyes.

“I’m am so sorry. I will be sure to continue this meeting some other time, but for now please go back to your stations,” Leia yelled out to the crowd and turned back to talk to Luke, but he was gone.

“I’m sorry Leia I didn’t mean to upset Luke,” Allrei Brilis said as Luke stormed out of the briefing room. The princess still lay on the floor unconscious. Leia turned back around looking at Allrei Brilis with eyes full of kindness and comforting warmth.

“It's fine. It’s not your fault. I will talk with Luke, you better get Avi to the medical bay.” Leia said with a warm smile that tried to cover up her worry.

“General, there is nothing I can do for her in the medical bay. This isn’t a sickness or an injury. It’s a chip in the back of her neck.”

“Can’t you just take it out,” General Tafen asked.

“Yes and No. I could take it out, but I don't know what that would do. The chip is like a droid’s programming, take it out and the droid won’t work.”

“But she is not a droid,” Tafen said.

“Yes, I know that, but I have not had time to research the chip. I’m afraid removing it could potentially kill her. So, until I have figured more out, it may be better for her to be in her own quarters.” Allrei said making eye contact with Leia.

“I agree, her room is in sector D, the third floor. If you need anything to help you with your research on the chip, please let me know. I am truly sorry for my brother’s outburst. He hasn’t......well...... been around civilization in almost twenty years.” Leia said watching as Allrei Brilis picked up Avi and walked out of the briefing room.

-0-0-0- 

 

Kylo Ren had been asleep when a sharp pain in his head violently woke him. The pain was his master’s way of telling him to report to him, now. Kylo Ren had gotten out of bed and quickly got dressed in his normal black robes. Then without another thought, he left his room, not caring that his hair looked like a family of Porgs had just moved in. As he walked toward the throne room. The soft buzz from outside the ship told him they were still in hyperspace.

Now he stood outside the Throne chambers almost sweating in fear of what punishment he may receive for letting the princess escape. But his punishment is pain which makes him stronger. Or so he believed until he killed his father, Han Solo. The Supreme Leader had told him that killing his father would make him feel so. So, when he got his chance he ignited his lightsaber impaling Han Solo. But afterward, he fell to the ground and felt weakened by his wicked act instead of strength Snoke had promised.

But now Kylo Ren knelt on a small black platform bowing to the hologram of his master turning on before him. The platform made him feel small before the huge hologram and he often wondered if that was the purpose of-

“Kylo Ren, your failure is a victory for The First Order,” Supreme Leader Snoke’s voice boomed through the hologram shaking him from his thoughts. “You have done well my young apprentice, but this will be the biggest test for you and your knights.” Kylo Ren waited almost wincing. Waiting for the pain or the “but.” It never came, so he looked up.

“What must I do, Master. What are your orders.”

“Continue with the attack, kill everyone, but capture both the scavenger and the princess. Bring them both to my ship. Once one falls so will the other, but I sense the princess will be the first to fall. Bring her to me as soon as you arrive on my ship. I’ll have Hux take the scavenger to her cell.”

 

“Master I do not believe that Hux will be able to control her. She has grown strong in the force,” Kylo said looking up at his master but remaining submissively bowed on the platform.

“Yes, I’m aware but she won’t be alone with Hux for long, you see, you will not be staying with the princess once you bring her to me. I must be alone with her in order for her to fall. You will go and make the scavenger may for the pain she gave you. If you truly have no compassion for the desert rat then that won’t be a problem, or will it?”

“She means nothing to me, I will make her pay.”

“Lies! Kylo Ren, you are weak. You were weakened by killing Han Solo because you knew how much he meant to the scavenger. That’s why she beat you.”

“She beat me because I was injur-“

“You were injured because you were too focused on her instead of the blaster that was firing at you. Vader would be ashamed. Vader tortured his own daughter without hesitation. You are Vader’s blood.” Snoke paused and Kylo Ren realized he was standing up. The glare of Snoke forced him back down. When Snoke spoke again it is must softer making him realize how much he had raised his voice. “If you can’t make her pay then I will have her killed in front of you. And I will make her suffer and slit her with the cruelest strike. Do I make myself clear Ren?”

“I understand Master. I won’t fail you again,” Kylo Ren said. He had to get out of his master’s presence.

“We shall see,” Snoke let out a low chuckle. “We shall see.” There was a long pause. “You are dismissed.”

The hologram disappeared, and Kylo Ren stood up with a sigh that almost sounded like relief. He exited the throne room heading back to his own ignoring the stares of every stormtrooper in the hallway.

-0-0-0-

“I’m so sorry,” Luke said. He sat in Avi’s room by her bed. Avi was still in a forced coma and under the control of Kylo Ren. Luke had snuck up to Avi’s room. He had waited until the base was dark and most of the base had fallen asleep. The rain also worked in his favor making it even easier to sneak through the halls to Avi’s room.  Avi lay on her bed, with an I.V in her left arm and a few other various wires some connected to medical equipment and some just hanging. Luke took a deep breath. He didn’t know if Avi would be able to hear him, because if his nephew was as strong as Rey has said, then it would be possible for him to be able to get into her mind from wherever he was in the galaxy. But he didn’t care if his nephew heard what he was about to say.

“Avi I need to tell you something before I leave,” Luke paused and took a long drawing breath. “Forever. All your life we have told you that your father is General Tafen. But now I must tell you that is not true. Allana your real name is Allana. What I must tell you next. If you can hear me. I understand if you hate me afterward, but you must know I did it for your own good.” _At least I thought I did._ Luke said that last part in his head. “When you were born- “

Luke never got to finish. Red lights began to flash. Alarms started screeching. And the whole base shook. The realization hit him like a blaster bolt to the chest. _We are under attack_.

-0-0-0-

Rey ran through the halls of the base looking for Master Skywalker, she knew he was pushing his emotions to her through the Force, but she couldn’t figure out why. Luke had been very closed off to Rey through the force, that is until now.

“Rey!”

Rey stopped abruptly and turned around to face the person who had called her name. To her surprise, it was Poe Dameron. Finn had mentioned Poe back on Jakku, said he was dead, which obviously wasn’t the case. This was not the first time she had met this pilot that had risen from the dead. She had met him when she first landed on D’Qar after she escaped from Kylo Ren on Star Killer Base. It wasn’t a big meeting, nor was it a normal _hi._  Rey was so shocked when he had told her his name that she forgot how to speak. She had even embarrassed herself by asking him if he was alive. Luckily, Poe seemed to have forgotten about the incident.

“Rey,” Poe said a little louder to make sure Rey had heard him over the sound of the blaring alarms.

“Poe! Poe, where’s Luke,” Rey said in a voice that was almost so full of concern she almost started crying.

“Woah, Woah, Rey calm down Luke is in the hanger evacuating as you should be,” Poe said making Rey realize his hand was on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

She shook it off and took off running down the hallway toward the hanger not turning back to explain to Poe. But yelling over her shoulder, “He is not evacuating! He is leaving!”


	10. The Knights of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No Rey I am not your master I’m just Luke Skywalker, you aren’t strong enough you fell to the dark side for a pair of pretty eyes!” Luke’s last words hurt Rey, she backed away from the ship as it took off. All Rey wanted to do was fall to her knees and cry. She had nobody until she joined the Resistance and met Finn, but now all those people had left her. She was alone, but Luke’s abandonment didn’t just affect her as she remembered Avi. A voice inside of Rey was telling her to go, run. But she wasn’t on Jakku anymore and if this base was under attack every person had to make it out. But Avi was still in her room, under Kylo Ren’s control.

Kylo Ren ascended the ramp of his command shuttle, which he designed himself. The wings, currently in a vertical position as normal during takeoff and landings. They acted as a shield for the ship; Useful on the back-water planets like Florrum, home to the worst crime swindlers, thieves, bounty hunters, and scum. The massive wings were the ship's trademark. No creature with any kind of brain would dare attack his ship. It was one hundred twenty feet of both destruction and protection. Each wing packed with proton torpedoes and ion cannons that could turn any ship or fighter that got in his way into stardust with a push of a button.

Kylo walks straight to the cockpit, opening the door. Inside the four pilots immediately sat straight and focused on preparing the ship as if that’s what they had been doing the entire time, not talking about whatever gossip was going around the First Order.

The co-pilot; a short guy with blond scruffy hair turned around and looked at Ren shocked, pretending to just have noticed the knight’s presence. “Ahh, Lord Ren. What is it,” the pilot asked with confidence.

Under his new helmet; that Kylo had decided to only wear in battle, he scowled. The pilots weren’t supposed to talk to him. They were not his equals, not special, and not important. They were nothing. This was the new guy, and he obviously hadn’t heard what happened to the other pilot that made this job available for him. Kylo didn’t have time for this now; “Take off,” he said in a mechanized growl. Ren would deal with the pilot later. He just needed to remember to tell Hux that he needs a new pilot after the mission. The same pilot proceeded to respond but Kylo ignored it turning around and leaving the cockpit with the swish of his midnight black cape.

-0-0-0-

  In the haul of Ren’s command shuttle his Knights, all seven of them waited for Ren and his orders for the mission. The Knights were loyal humans who would follow him into the fiery volcanoes of Scarrif if he told them to. The Knights were all once Jedi like Ren himself back at Luke’s academy. But they too just like him saw the lies that Luke told and so when the time came, Kylo destroyed the temple and anybody who wouldn’t join him died that night as did his Uncle, or so he thought. Ever since that night he and the Knights have hunted down ever Force-sensitive being and killed them if they refused to join the First Order. Ren had killed them all without hesitation and without weakness. Until she came into the picture, they had forged a bond when they pushed into each other’s minds. He hadn’t tested out communicating yet but with a little push and thinking about her he could sense her. Sence whether she was awake or asleep, safe or in danger, hurt or well. The bond he intended on using to his best once she stood by his side. He would also figure out exactly how the bond worked in terms of there was one Knight Ren had always been suspicious of. The one Knight that didn’t bow before him now along with all the other Knights. 

“Korre,” Ren growled staring at the Knight who was startled and acted like she didn’t know he was standing there even though all six other Knights were down on one knee in front of him.

“Sorry, master,” she responded as she joined the fellow Knights on her knees. Kylo ignored the girl because her carelessness and lack of any skill to follow any type of direction at all was normal.

“I just spoke with the Supreme Leader and he has strict orders,” Kylo began his voice more like a growl due to the mask. “You are to kill anybody you come across but two. They are both force sensitive, but I will go after the older one. Your target is a girl by the name of Allana. She should be easy to catch but if she is harmed in any way, the one who harmed her will pay with their life. Once you have the girl bring her back to this ship and wait for further orders. Am I clear?”

“Yes master,” all the Knights responded in unison.

“Good prepare yourselves and be ready when this ship lands,” with that Kylo turned and strode down a small corridor that led into a small bedroom to prepare for battle.

-0-0-0-

“Luke,” Rey yelled as she ran into the hanger to see Luke boarding a ship. But once hearing her he stopped and turned around. “Luke you can’t leave. I need you, I need a teacher”

“No Rey I’ve seen you, you went straight to the dark. I’m leaving, and I will not train you!”

“Master sk-“

“No Rey I am not your master I’m just Luke Skywalker, you aren’t strong enough you fell to the dark side for a pair of pretty eyes!” Luke’s last words hurt Rey, she backed away from the ship as it took off. All Rey wanted to do was fall to her knees and cry. She had nobody until she joined the Resistance and met Finn, but now all those people had left her. She was alone, but Luke’s abandonment didn’t just affect her as she remembered Avi. A voice inside of Rey was telling her to go, run. But she wasn’t on Jakku anymore and if this base was under attack every person had to make it out. But Avi was still in her room, under Kylo Ren’s control.

Rey watched as Luke’s ship took off heading out into the distant horizon. She watched until it was gone from her view like it had fallen off the planet. She took a deep breath and turned running toward sector D. Dodging all the people trying to evacuate that were running left and right like a stampede of Fathiers on Canto Bight. The noise of panic was so loud Rey couldn’t hear General Leia calling her name until she sensed her through the Force.

“Rey come on we need to evacuate, now.” Leia’s voice was full of concern and worry as she approached Rey and put her hand on Rey’s shoulder revealing the different gold rings on her fingers.

“No, we can’t leave. What about Avi?”

“Rey there is no time. We need to leave now everybody is already on the transpo-“

“What!” Rey interrupted she was mad now. “Why leave her? She is just a girl?” Leia’s face changed to almost sadness, but Rey could sense her annoyance in her Force presence.

“Rey! She is under the control of Kylo Re-”

“Ben his name is Ben!” Rey yelled surrounded by anger. How could somebody leave a girl behind? Somebody had left her behind and she was not about to let it happen to somebody else. Not if she could help it.

“Rey, she is the reason they found us! She is the reason we are under attack! She is the reason Luke is hurt!” Leia is stressed, but Rey had tears in her eyes.

“If we leave her he will take her, she will become a slave to the First Order,” Rey said holding back tears.

“The First Order is where she belongs. It’s her home!” Leia covered her mouth realizing what she just said.

“We will find a way to stop the tracker. If Ren comes I’ll hold him back and give Allrei time to remove the chip. Then I will rendezvous back with you.” Rey turned and began to run again hearing Leia yell after her.

“Rey, no! He will kill you!” Rey didn’t stop but yelled over her shoulder;

“He won’t kill me, I know he won’t!” _He won’t kill me because he loves me._ She said that last part to herself as she ran off into the base. The base in which she may never leave again.


	11. "His Rey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey let out a frustrated grown then out of nowhere yelled: “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!” Suddenly the voice stopped, and everything was still. The whole galaxy seemed to have stopped. Rey closed her eyes and could feel her heart beat but see the past. 
> 
> “No,” Luke said.
> 
> “Why, I don't understand. Why won’t you train me,” she asked.
> 
> “I see too much darkness in you. Too much......-”
> 
> “Too much Kylo Ren,” Rey yelled. Luke Skywalker rubbed his hands over his rusted grey beard and looked up at her.
> 
> “You hate him.”
> 
> “Hate him! Of course, I hate him! He is an insufferable bastard. He kidnapped me, tortured me, killed Han Solo, and tried to kill me! So of course, I hate him” Rey nearly yelled.
> 
> “And that is why I can’t train you. You have to much hate.... too much—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo?????

_W_ _hy is this base so big,_ Rey asked herself as she ran toward Avi’s room? But her thought was cut short by a voice, that voice. The voice that was deep and always told her the same thing back on Jakku. “Stay here, I’ll come back for you sweetheart I promise.” But this time it was different. This time it said her name.

“Who’s there,” she yelled into nothingness. There was no answer. Of course, there was no answer it was the voice of dreams and nightmares that always haunted her. But this time it was different the voice sounded as if it was standing right next to her and….

Rey let out a frustrated grown then out of nowhere yelled: “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!” Suddenly the voice stopped, and everything was still. The whole galaxy seemed to have stopped. Rey closed her eyes and could feel her heart beat but see the past.  

_“No,” Luke said._

_“Why, I don't understand. Why won’t you train me,” she asked._

_“I see too much darkness in you. Too much......-”_

_“Too much Kylo Ren,” Rey yelled. Luke Skywalker rubbed his hands over his rusted grey beard and looked up at her._

_“You hate him.”_

_“Hate him! Of course, I hate him! He is an insufferable bastard. He kidnapped me, tortured me, killed Han Solo, and tried to kill me! So of course, I hate him” Rey nearly yelled._

_“And that is why I can’t train you. You have to much hate.... too much—”_

Rey’s eyes shot open and she found herself on the floor panting. It took her a minute to realize what had happened. The lights had gone out and the base shook violently. But there was something else, something familiar that was nearby.

 “Rey.”

It was the voice again but this time it wasn’t in her head it came from......from “Kylo Ren,” Rey said jolting to her feet and turning around. Rey couldn’t see his face, but she knew it was him. She reached to her side for Luke’s lightsaber, but it was gone. Rey didn’t understand it was attached to her belt just a minute ago. Another thought hit her, she was defenseless. And confused he just came out of nowhere. Rey didn’t sense his presence.

“Rey, I don’t want to fight you, not anymore not like this,” he said trying to sound calm, but to Rey, it was no more than a growl with his new mask on.

“What, afraid you will lose again.” She spat. “I’m here to fight you off until Allrei gets the chip that you put in Avi. So, we can get back to the Resistance.” Rey is nearly growling. Her force presence is full of anger.

“Rey please you have no weapon, don’t do this I won’t fight you, I just want to show you something.”

“I don’t want anything from you! You are a monster.” Rey ran at him clutching her fist to try and hit him. But as she swung her wrist he caught both of her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. She squirmed trying to get away, but he held her firm, using the force to hold her up against the wall as he threw his helmet off.

“Let me go!”

“No, Rey I need you to see this.” Kylo pushed his hand to Rey’s forehead and she instantly stopped struggling and fell slack. He caught her as she fell, knowing very well she was about to see something she would never forget. He sat down still holding her as she began to twitch, tears began to stream down her face and she began to scream things like, _No! Stop! Why! It's not true! Make it stop!_ Kylo sat holding her watch her screaming wanting to stop it, but he couldn’t he had to make her see the truth.

Suddenly his commlink beeped and a message played, “Lord Ren, we can’t find the princess, her quarters are empty.” Kylo Ren knew exactly what had happened. He had gotten word that Allrei Brilis had been captured and had been taken back to the ship. And Allana was wondering around the base in the dark trying to find her way out. But that wouldn’t happen his knights would find her find some way to get her sedated before he could talk to her.

_Where was Hux?_

Kylo shifted, careful not to drop Rey and turned on his comm-link and opened the channel to Hux’s personal channel. “Hux,” he hissed.

“Calm down Ren. We are trying to destroy their transports,” came Hux’s voice through the commlink.

“Let them go, we have what we need. Get down here,” Kylo growled.

“Ok....Fine...can I bring you anything,” Hux asked sarcastically.

“Well since you asked, yes. I need a sedative. Hurry!” Kylo Ren shut off his commlink and turned his attention back to Rey who was crying uncontrollably in his arms. He couldn’t watch it anymore. He pushed into her mind and made it stop. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him, her eyes were full of pain and sadness. “Ben” was the only word she managed to say before breaking out into tears again.

Kylo held her closer and she did not fight him. “Shh Rey its ok, your safe now,” he whispered into her ear before he pushed his hand back to her forehead and forced her asleep. “I won’t let anybody hurt you.” He finished as she fell slack in his arms. She wouldn’t leave him again and he would never leave her. She was his Rey. Kylo brushed her hair away from her forehead and gave her a small gentle kiss before returning to his feet and walking toward his ship holding Rey tight in his arms.

_-0-0-0-_

_A_ vi was sweating and somehow managed to get lost in the base she’d grown up in. She would run down one hallway only to find either a dead end or another hallway, none of which she recognized. The only light leading her way was that of the emergency evacuation lights that would flash red every five seconds.

Avi came to the end of another hallway that led to three other paths. She let out a deep groan of frustration not understanding how she managed to get this lost. _On the Brightside_ she thought _if I’m lost maybe nobody who is after me can find me._ Her theory instantly proved itself wrong as the lights flashed again and Avi saw the silhouette of three people. One in each of the hallways in front of her.

“Hello,” Avi called hoping it was somebody familiar that just hadn’t evacuated yet. There was no answer. “Commander Dameron, General Organa, Grand Master Skywalker!”

“What makes him so grand?” came the voice of the figure on the right. The voice was familiar, it was a voice she had heard echo in her dreams or nightmares. But she couldn’t match the voice to the face.

“Yeah, I heard he ran scared, how does a wimp earn the title grand?” came the voice from the left. The voice came from the left but it was the same voice from the one on the right. Nothing made sense, and Avi’s head was spinning with confusion.

“Who are you?” Avi yelled.

“Don’t remember us, princess?” Suddenly the lights turned back on and Avi backed away seeing the three figures were the knights of Ren that had tortured her before. “Remember us now?”

Of course, she remembered but the lights, they used the force to turn them on, they were the only lights on everywhere else was dark. “You monsters can use the force.” Avi snarled having just realized they were force users.

“Monsters?” the middle Knights said causing a small laugh to come from the other two. “Call us monsters now little one, later you will be calling us master.”

“I will never call any of you master, besides I have the upper hand right now.” Avi said trying to sound confident.

The Knight laughed. “Upper hand and why is that?”

Avi looked around. “For starters, I know this place by heart,” she lied. “And I can use the force.”

The Knights exchanged glances and nodded at each other as the one on the right stepped forward. “We can use the force too.” The knight slipped a hand in his pocket and brought out a small remote. “And I can use a remote.”

“How is a remote going to help?”

The Knight smiled. “To keep you from running.” The knight hit a button and Avi screamed and grabbed her neck as another Knight grabbed her from behind and held something over her mouth. The last thing Avi heard before the world went black was the Knight. “I believe the chip in your neck gave us the upper hand.”

-0-0-0-

Avi awoke to the cold floor of a cell and the hum of a ship in hyperspace. “Force! I've been captured again” Avi said to what she thought was herself until the voice of one of the Knights spoke from outside the cell.

“Be quiet or ill use the remote again.”

“I’m not afraid of the remote,” Avi stabbed.

“I’m just here to guard you so just behave till Lord Ren comes in to take you to your father.” The Knight said sounding half asleep.

“My father’s here!” Avi said louder than expected.

“Your worst nightmare is here princess.” That was her cue to shut up before the Knight got mad. So, she curled up in a corner of the cell and tried to fall asleep.

-0-0-0-

Rey didn’t understand. She thought she finally found a place where she belonged, where people cared for her, but she was wrong. Luke Skywalker was not going to train or rescue her. He had lied to her and the galaxy. Luke was no hero, he was a coward. Rey’s face felt hot from anger. She would be left here in this cell, alone until Kylo Ren decided to do something with her. Rey’s mind raced with thoughts of what he might do to her.

_Maybe he’s going to give me a scar in return for the one I gave him on Star Killer Base. Or maybe he’ll just torture me for information? If he does should I just tell him everything? I could care less what happens to Luke, but if I did tell and Luke died Leia would be crushed._

Rey pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She had no hope of a rescue. The Resistance was too weak to take any action against The First Order. Rey’s heart nearly skipped a beat as she sensed a familiar Force presence approaching the cell. It was Kylo Ren. Rey didn’t move, she stayed in a ball as she heard the door slide open.

“Rey?” She was surprised by the concern and gentleness in his voice. But didn’t look up. She heard the door close and Kylo Ren walk forward. Rey sensed that he had stopped no further than two feet away. “I’m not here to hurt you. I know what you saw, and its ok. I’m here to help you and make sure you’re ok……Rey?” Rey could feel something different in his Force presence. It wasn’t light, but it wasn’t dark either. She slowly looked up, her face bright red from crying. She was confused, the man in front of her was not Kylo Ren. It was…was

“Ben?” Rey heard herself say in a voice that she even though sounded pathetic.

“You’re not alone. It doesn’t have to be this way. I don’t want it to be this way. I can’t join you. I can’t be light. And you know that. There is too much darkness in me- “

“If you’re here to get me to join you, you are wasting your time,” Rey said doing everything she could not to cry, not to show weakness, and not to look vulnerable. She expected him to get mad and lash out destroying everything in the room, but he didn’t, he knelt causing Rey to back further into the wall.

“Rey,” he said in a voice that was almost a whisper. “I was sent in here by the Supreme Leader to make you pay for what you did to me. To torture you but I can’t and I won’t. I promise I will never purposely hurt you.” He paused. “I know you won’t join me as Kylo Ren, Sith, master of the Knights of Ren. And I’m not asking you too.” He stood up, and Rey followed him with her eyes. “I’m asking you to join me. Make a new beginning for me, for you, for the galaxy. No more Jedi. No more Sith. Rey, I want you to join me as Ben Solo, Grey Jedi.” Rey looked up as Kylo Ren held out his hand to her. Rey stood up, she didn’t want to be alone anymore. She took a step forward and took his hand. Almost instantly Rey fell into his chest and started crying. Everything was different in that instant. She felt warm and safe. She never wanted this moment to end but she had been crying for hours and sleep soon took her.

-0-0-0-

“What’s your name?” Avi asked. Sleep had not worked and so she instead decided to annoy the kriff out of the Knight guarding the cell.

“Nero,” the Knight responded sounding annoyed.

“Nero what?” Avi asked

“What do you mean _Nero what_ ,” The knight asked almost sounding angry.

“Your last name everybody has one sometimes you have to find it but everybody has one. So, what’s yours” Avi asked trying to keep the conversation going knowing she was annoying. But this time there was no answer. “Nero?”

“Kylo I’m Kylo Ren,” a voice said as the door to the cell opened and the figure walked into the light and it was unmistakable Kylo Ren. Avi backed away. But his voice was suddenly like that of a kind father. “Allana come here I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Who is Allana,” Avi asked confused.

“You have to come here and I’ll explain everything I’m not going to hurt you I promise.” With confidence, Allana stood and the first step she took toward Kylo felt like the first step of a new life.


	12. Hidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Our Sweet Baby Girl,
> 
> If you are reading this letter that means we have become one with the force. We love you, sweet baby. We are writing this because we know that war is raging, and you are the last of the royal Jedi family. Stay true to who you are princess, don’t let the temptations of the dark side go to you. The resistance will keep you safe if you ever get into trouble but know the First Order is bad. Stay away and don’t trust them. You are the most valuable possession in the galaxy and people will try to use you for your title and your power. If when the war ends and you can go to Coruscant, find the Jedi temple and look behind the statue. There should be a tunnel that will lead you to a room that will answer your questions about the past. If the New Republic still exist, we left you something on Hoznian Prime under the protection of the Alderaanian princess, Leia Organa. You are so special pretty girl, no matter what we will love you and watch over you even after we pass into beings of the force. We love you. Stay strong princess.
> 
> Love Mom and Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening

_A_ llana ran out of the room and down the hallway crying. Kylo Ren didn’t go after her, he sat in the room cursing himself knowing he shouldn’t have told her everything. He fought the urge to take out his lightsaber and destroy everything in the room. Even more, he wanted to hit himself or throw himself onto his lightsaber as he had started to care for the girl which he now had to go find and bring to Snoke and after that she could never be the same again. He stood up slowly and walked out the meeting room door and headed off down the hallway.

When he found the girl she was crying in her cell which shocked him. She could have run to a ship and escape yet she went back to her cell. Ren walked in and she backed away not wanting to interact with him right now. Ren took a step back not wanting to scare or hurt her anymore.

“Hey,” he started in a very gentle voice as not to startle Allana. Allana looked away. “You don’t have to stay in the cell.”

“Where else would I go? You won’t let me go home not that I have one to go to,” Allana stands up suddenly with courage powered by anger. “I DON’T HAVE A HOME TO GO TO BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM ALL,” Allana stepped forward still yelling at him. “YOU KILLED THEM BECAUSE THAT’S WHO YOU ARE. BECAUSE THAT’S ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER WHEN YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY TO EVEN HAVE ONE. YOU KILLED EVERYTHING I’VE EVER KNOWN. YOU KILLED EVERYTHING IV’E EVER HAD.” Allana is crying at yelling releasing all her anger and sadness out as she yelled at Kylo Ren who stood in front of her. “ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IS KILL. YOU DO IT FOR FUN. HOW DO YOU ACTUALLY FIND ENJOYMENT IN KILLING PEOPLE.” Allana stepped up to the cell of the door but Kylo Ren blocked her path not letting her out.

In his mind, Kylo thought _I’m not going to have a fight with a ten-year-old,_ but his mouth thought different as he yelled at her making her cower back a little. “I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO. AND I WOULD IF I COULD,” he lied. “BUT I DO NEED YOU ALIVE, YOU DON’T EVEN UNDERSTAND YOUR IMPORTANCE AND YOUR PLACE.” Kylo continued to yell at the girl for a while longer before he was able to bring himself back and realize how bad he was scaring her. She was standing in the corner of the cell, small teardrops spilled down her face and she was almost shaking yet she was silent. He took a deep breath. “Come here.” The girl didn’t move and didn’t make eye contact with him so Kylo tried again. “Come here Allana,” he said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he paused. “I promise.” A little bit of anger sprouted in him when the girl didn’t move and didn’t even acknowledge he was talking. It was almost as if she was frozen in place due to fear. Kylo Ren stood up and walked out of the cell knowing she would follow. As he began to walk he made sure to send a message wide ship so that she wouldn’t be bothered talked to or caught when she tried to follow him. Kylo continued down the hallway and out of the cell lock, he went up to an empty room near his quarters that had one of the biggest windows in the ship looked out over the stars. Just as he had suspected no more than five minutes later the door slid open and closed. Kylo didn’t move he stood facing the window of vast space full of stars. He smiled as he heard the girl gasp in amazement knowing she had never seen anything like it before. “Allana come here,” he said with his voice calm yet at the same time demanding in a way of saying _Allana come here I’m not giving you an option._ To his surprise, the girl appeared a few feet away from him still with her eyes glued to the vast view of space. “What do you think,” Ren asked slightly glancing at Allana.

“It’s amazing, there’s so many of them.”

“When I was your age whenever my parents would fight I would run off and just look at the stars and think about everything up there and how bad I wanted to explore it,” Ren said trying to earn the girls trust any way he can. The girl turned and looked at him.

“Is it true,” she asked which resulted in a long pause while Ren waited for her to finish. When she didn’t he earned her on.

“Is what true?”

“What Rey said,” she paused. “Did you kill your father?” Kylo froze having not expected her to say that. And it brought something to life inside him. It was a feeling of guilt, regret, and anger. Anger not at her but at himself. He collected himself and continued looking out into the vastness of space.

“It was an instant decision that I regret and will have to live with for the rest of my life.” His voice had gone stone cold.

“But why,” she asked and Ren knew what she meant.

“My master told me I had to that by killing him I would be fulfilling my destiny and I would feel fulfilled, but in no way was that the truth.”

“Who’s your master?”

“You ask a lot of questions don’t you,” Ren smiled.

“Yeah,” Allana laughed then her face fell with sadness and she looked up at him. “Did anybody live. Did anybody make it out or escape when you attacked the Resistance,” Allana looked like she was going to cry.

“Yes, I’m not sure how many but I do know at least three transport ships got through.” Allana nodes then silence resumed them for a while as neither of them thought about anything in particular if anything at all. Their minds were their eyes as the beauty of space devoured them. Ren looked down sensing confusion in Allana. “What is it,” he asked voice gentle.

“Why did nobody come for me? Why when I woke up was I in my room while almost the entire base was evacuated. There was another long pause before Kylo finally spoke.

“They knew would only end up back where you belong.”

“What does that mean?”

“Your father, they knew wo—.” He was interrupted by a stormtrooper that walked in the door behind them. The trooper was quite obviously confused by the scene in front of him. Ren let out a small cough and the trooper stiffened and delivered his message.

“Sir the supreme leader requests your presence along with the girl immediately,” Kylo nodded dismissing the trooper then squatting down to face the small girl in front of him.

“I need you to listen,” he began. “Whatever happens when you meat the supreme leader you do as your told and don’t speak unless spoken to,” his face was a mixture of serious and worry and his stare was almost yelling at her to listen to him.

“Why?” Allana asked. “What’s going on.”

“The Supreme leader wants to meet you,” Allana nodded nervously but followed him out the door.

 

-0-0-0-

Ren stood in the holo-room with Allana stood nervously by his side. The room was circular and all dark. No light from the outside space could come in. In the middle of the was stood the holoscreen, a small screen attached to a round table with a blue orb sticking out of the center to project both live and recorded holo messages. He had been trying for a few minutes to get through to the supreme leader. His attention was drawn from the holo messages to his wrist comm as it beeped and light up indicating that somebody was trying to contact him and just his luck, it was Hux. Ren let out a low groan and hit the green light on his comm. “What do you want Hux.”

“Your transport is waiting to take you to the Supremacy, I expect you board it before The Supreme leader gets mad.” With that Hux shut off the comm. It all made sense now. He was supposed to be meeting with Snoke in person. He turned and looked at Allana.

“I’m going to put binders on you till we get to the transport and unless you want me to knock you out. I suggest you don’t fight.” To his surprise, she was quiet and didn’t fight at all as he took the binders from the stormtrooper and latched them around her wrist, and as they walked to the transport, he only gave her a small glance occasionally to make sure she was still following close behind.

 -0-0-0-

_“Look at her she’s beautiful. She has your brown hair.” Said her father as she looked down into the eyes of his first-born daughter that lay asleep in the arms of his wife._

_“She has your brown eyes.” Said her mother looking into the eyes of her husband then down at the sleeping child in her arms._

_“Have you decided on a name yet, it has to be something royal. She is the Jedi princess after all.”_

_“Allana I was thinking of—“_

_“GIVE ME THE CHILD.” The man with a lightsaber pointed at the baby girl in the arms of his wife._

_“What’s wrong with you,” yelled her father. “You're supposed to be the protector of the Jedi, not the killer.” The man ignored the king and pressed forward trying again._

_“Give me the child. This is your last chance.” The king ignored the warning and turned to his wife holding the child tight in her arms._

_“Run.” The queen held to the child tight and ran but didn’t make it far. The man threw the lightsaber impaling the queen who fell. The king ran to her side but it was too late she was dead. The king cried out._

“No!” Allana woke up in a panic sweat she was shaking and crying. She had just seen her father watch her mother die. She had just watched her mother die. At least she now knew what her mother and father looked like. She did look a lot like her mother. But that man that man holding the lightsaber. That man was Luke Skywalker. He killed her mom.

Allana’s mind snapped back to reality and she remembered where she was. She was on a ship on her way to meet her father who had somehow survived and is now the leader of the organization that was responsible for the death of so many people including the destruction of an entire system. A pit formed in her stomach and she wasn’t sure she still wanted to meet him.

With little effort, Allana shrugged off the restraints and stood up. She had figured out little ways to tap into this force she had and use it to her advantage. She hadn’t learned much yet but Master Ren had promised to teach her after the meeting with her father. Allana stood up slowly with intentions to explore the ship. She opened the cell door to Kylo Ren asleep on the bench. They were the only ones on the ship besides the pilots so once she got past Kylo the rest was easy. Although sneaking past him felt wrong after everything he had done, she did it without hesitation and began to explore. Once she made it out of the atrium and started heading down a hallway, she began to explore every room. Most of them were empty so she kept on moving but one room caught her interest. It was a library full of holo books. She began to look through it pulling out books every once in a while until she found one that caught her eye. Allana carefully pulled the book from the stack being extra quiet as to not wake up Kylo Ren who was still asleep in the atrium.

She looked down and opened the black covered book in her hand. On the first page was a long list of names. It took her a minute to realize what she was looking at. Some of the names had lines through them and others had words written in a different language. Allana looked over the names till she got to the bottom where her name was handwritten and was only one of a few that weren’t marked out. Filled with confusion she turned the page and almost dropped the book. Written in a bright red was a poem, a code. Allana took a deep breath and read it aloud softly. “Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength I gain power,” Allana paused her voice growing shaky. Another deep breath, she continued. “Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me,” Allana closed the book almost crying. She's about to shove the book back on the shelf when a piece of paper falls out. Allana bends down and picks up the letter placing the book down on the ground where the letter had been. The paper felt rough in her hands and she opened it causing some dust to fall out. Allana started reading the letter and the emotional weight of it caused her to fall to her knees. Her heart itself hurt.

_Dear Our Sweet Baby Girl,_

_If you are reading this letter that means we have become one with the force. We love you, sweet baby. We are writing this because we know that war is raging, and you are the last of the royal Jedi family. Stay true to who you are princess, don’t let the temptations of the dark side go to you. The resistance will keep you safe if you ever get into trouble but know the First Order is bad. Stay away and don’t trust them. You are the most valuable possession in the galaxy and people will try to use you for your title and your power. If when the war ends and you can go to Coruscant, find the Jedi temple and look behind the statue. There should be a tunnel that will lead you to a room that will answer your questions about the past. If the New Republic still exist, we left you something on Hoznian Prime under the protection of the Alderaanian princess, Leia Organa. You are so special pretty girl, no matter what we will love you and watch over you even after we pass into beings of the force. We love you. Stay strong princess._

_Love Mom and Dad_

Allana held the letter close to her as tears streamed down her face. She crawled over to the bookcase and sat down crying she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t hear the door open. She was holding tight to the letter when somebody grabbed her and pulled her up holding tightly to the shoulder fabric of the dark green cargo dress she was hearing.

“What do we have here,” teased Hux as he grabbed the letter from her hands. Allana tried to get free and grab the paper but Hux held firm.

“Give it back please that’s mine, Hux.” Allana reached for the paper but Hux slaps her face as a warning to stop and behave.

“Stop it, child, you are supposed to be in a cell, you’re a prisoner and I will enjoy torturing you myself,” Hux paused and Allana stayed quiet. “Now what is this paper and what were you doing in Ren’s library,” Hux demanded but Allana turned her head away just wanting the paperback. “Not going to talk are we hm?” Allana didn’t answer once again even though it was more of a statement that a question. “Fine, let us see what Ren has to say about all this, my guess is he will be most displeased.” Hux folded the letter and slipped it into the front pocket of his freshly pressed uniform before grabbing a pair of binders from a table and putting them on Allana. She put up a small struggle but Hux slapped her again and she went still.

-0-0-0-

Kylo was woken from his slumber by the sound of the door opening. He wasn’t expecting what came through the door. It was Hux followed by Allana. Her hands were bound behind her back and her cheek was red where an obvious mark indicated she had been slapped. He could sense Allana trembling and knew she was scared. Hux straightened himself up.

“I found a royal rodent snooping around in your library.” Hux paused and pulled out the letter giving it to Ren. “She had this, my guess is she found it in the library and planned to use it against us.” Hux finished and stood proud his hand mark still on Allanas’ face. Kylo set the paper down and glared at Hux.

“Let go of her.” Hux rolled his eyes and let go. Allana stood still trembling and Kylo looked at her. “Come here.” Allana didn’t have to be told twice she all but ran to Kylo and stood in front of him as he took the binders off and brushed the hair from her face to look at the mark causing Allana to wince. Kylo glared at Hux. “Did you do this to her,” he demanded only causing a stutter from Hux. “Did you hit her,” he demanded and Hux’s silence was enough. “Get out of here Hux and don’t ever touch her again.”

Hux was filled with burning anger. “We will see Ren. Snoke will not let you treat her like your child and that is when I will do to her what she deserves.”

Kylo fights not to murder the general. “Get out” he screams and with that Hux is gone and he turns his attention to Allana. “Sit down it's okay,” he said his voice gentle and calming to Allana. She sat down on the soft bench where he had been sleeping as Kylo opened a cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of medicine. He put some on his hand and gently rubbed it on the mark left from Hux slapping her. His company seemed to calm Allana and he felt her relax as he finished and put the bottle away.

“Can I have some water,” Allana asked quietly and Kylo nodded bringing her a glass. She took it as Kylo sat down next to her. Allana sipped the water then placed the cup on the table in front of her. Allana thought about asking about the letter but he beat her to it.

“We will talk about the letter later in the meantime relax. You will need your rest for what is to come.” Allana nodded and as she fell asleep leaning against him, he was filled with worry of the meeting with Snoke that was approaching way too quickly. The girl next to him he cared for her even though he would never admit it he did. And she thinks she is finally going to be reunited with her father when the truth is something Kylo already knows. Snoke doesn’t love her he just wants her for her power, for his own gain.


End file.
